


skytsengel

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	skytsengel

Eine schlanke, schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, deren Umrisse beinahe mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht zusammenzufließen schienen, schlich durch Clas Brede Bråthens dunkel daliegendes Haus. Eine Standuhr, irgendwo unten im Wohnbereich schlug träge Mitternacht und die Töne hallten in den stillen Räumen wieder, als lange, in Leder gekleidete Finger sich um den schimmernden, goldenen Türknauf legten und schließlich vorsichtig einen der Flügel der weißen Doppeltür aufstießen.  
Mondlicht, silbrig und fein, fiel durch eine große Terrassentür, die auf einen Balkon führte in das Zimmer und tauchte es in feenhaftes silbernes Gold, sodass der Eindringling sich in dem fremden Zimmer orientieren konnte. Sorglos und neugierig sah er sich um und strich, nachsichtig lächelnd, mit einer behandschuhten Hand über die vielen Kinkerlitzchen, die von Reisen und Erlebnissen kündeten, bevor er lautlos näher an das Bett trat.  
Die schwarze, im Sternenlicht glimmende Waffe schien jegliche Helligkeit zu schlucken, als der Eindringling sie nun aus einem versteckten Halfter zog und mit ruhigen, vertraut wirkenden Bewegungen ein letztes Mal überprüfte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die ernsten Züge, als er nun schließlich an das breite Doppelbett, dessen rechte Hälfte von ordentlich zusammengelegten Bettzeug bedeckt war, trat und er nachdenklich und voller Neugier sein auserwähltes Ziel betrachtete.  
Das war er also?  
Der Mann, der ihnen so viele Schwierigkeiten bereitete?  
Clas Brede Bråthen.  
Die Züge des, im nächtlichen Licht blassen Gesichts wirkten entspannt und die Stoppeln des Dreitagebartes warfen, zusammen mit den dunklen, langen Wimpern, deutliche Schatten auf die hohen, ausdrucksstarken Wangen. Es war ein Gesicht, das dem Assassinen gefiel und er fühlte nun beinahe so etwas wie Reue, dass Bråthen in dieser Herbstnacht sterben würde müssen.  
Aber, ein Ziel war nun einmal ein Ziel und ein Auftrag müsste erfüllt werden.  
Clas Brede Bråthen war seiner Familie bereits viel zu nahe gekommen. Der gestrenge Ermittler hatte sich nicht abhalten, irreführen oder sich gar bestechen lassen, sondern hatte sich vorsichtig und unbeirrt durch die komplexe Struktur der über die Jahre so sorgsam im Geheimen aufgebauten Organisation gearbeitet. Höher und immer höher war er gekommen, hatte irgendwann die Struktur begriffen und erste Namen erfahren. Erst austauschbare Mitglieder, die man schnell mundtot machen oder beiseite schaffen könnte, aber jeder Rückschlag schien Bråthen in seinem Entschluss das 'eisige Fürstentum', das nicht nur Oslo und Norwegen in seinen kalten Klauen hielt, sondern mittlerweile auch international gefürchtet war, zu zerstören nur noch zu bestärken. Immer wichtiger und bedeutender wurden die Namen, die der Ermittler herausbrachte und inzwischen stand Bråthen auch bereits kurz davor die nötigen Beweise zu finden, um den sogenannten, geheimnisvollen 'Eisfürsten' endlich beim Namen nennen und dann verhaften zu können.  
Etwas, was niemals passieren dürfte.  
Das Wissen um die Identität dieser einen Person würde alles zusammenbrechen lassen. Es würde das ganze Land in Chaos stürzen und viele Leute, die dem Assassinen wichtig waren, für lange, lange Jahre ins Gefängnis bringen.  
Und auch sein Leben zerstören.  
Mit wirklichem Bedauern hob er die Waffe und wollte den Schalldämpfer gerade an die Schläfe des Ermittlers setzen, als Bråthen plötzlich seufzte und sich auf den Rücken rollte. Seine Augenlider flatterten und der ältere Mann stöhnte auf, während seine langen Finger sich nac Halt suchend, fest in die dunklen Laken gruben. Der Assassine wich zurück in die Schatten, die sich förmlich schmeichelnd und beschützend um ihn zu legen schienen, aber Bråthen begann sich nun, scheinbar gefangen in einem Alptraum, hin und her zuwerfen.  
Das scharfe Lächeln des Assassinen wurde nun tatsächlich eine Spur weicher, als er sich nun wieder aus den Schatten löste, kannte er doch das Gefühl in einem Alptraum zusammen zu leben nur zu gut. Aber, dennoch konnte er sich das plötzliche Aufwallen von Mitleid nicht leisten, denn er hatte einen Auftrag angenommen und hatte ihn zu erfüllen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.  
Wieder setzte er die Waffe, dieses Mal aber mit für ihn selbst ungewohnter Sanft- und Behutsamkeit an die graumelierte Schläfe und wollte gerade abdrücken, als der ältere Mann jäh die Augen öffnete.  
Ein blauer, im Mondlicht ungewohnt dunkler Blick fiel blicklos auf den dunkel gekleideten Assassinen und sah nur die Schreckensbilder seines persönlichen Alptraums. Es war ein Blick voller Zweifel, voller Härte, aber auch voller Hoffnung verging in der Dunkelheit. Ein sanfter Blick, den der Eindringling kannte, es war sein eigener Blick, wenn er nachts aufschreckte, wenn ihn die Gesichter seiner erfüllten Aufträge bis in die Tiefen seines unruhigen Schlafes verfolgten.  
Und doch … war das Blau vollkommen anders.  
Der Assassine, dessen Name Anders Haugvad lautete, ließ die plötzlich schwere Waffe sinken. Das war es also? Das erste Mal, dass er seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen konnte. Nein, es nicht tun wollte. Anders ging sogar noch weiter und schwor sich, dass niemand mehr Clas Brede Bråthen verletzen können würde.  
Niemand mehr.  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf den Mann, den er eigentlich als seinen Feind ansehen müsste, verließ er das Haus lautlos auf dem gleichen Weg, auf dem er auch gekommen war und eilte, sich noch immer sorgsam in den Schatten haltend, durch die dunkle, norwegische Herbstnacht. Heimwärts.

„Ist es getan?“, sein Auftragsgeber sah bei seinem Eintreten nur widerwillig von seinen Akten hoch und das kantige Gesicht, aus dem eisblaue Augen ihm entgegensahen, wirkte hochmütig und kalt. „Nein.“, Anders trat an den Schreibtisch und griff nach einer der Akten, die der Polizist gerade durchgesehen hatte, um gelangweilt darin zu blättern. „Was?!“, die akzentbehaftete Stimme des Finnen war nur ein verärgertes Zischen, als er sich nun aus seinem Stuhl erhob und die Handflächen auf den penibel ordentlichen Schreibtisch stemmte, „Man hatte mir gesagt, dass du der Beste wärst! Wie nennt man dich noch? Das Lamm Gottes? Wohl eher doch nur ein kleines Lämmchen ...“  
Der Klang eines Schusses, gedämpft durch den Schalldämpfer, brachte Kojonkoski zum Schweigen. Die Augen des Finnen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Schmerz, als der hochgewachsene Mann an sich hinuntersah. Der Schuss hatte ihn mitten ins Herz getroffen und bevor er noch reagieren konnte, sank er lautlos in seinen Stuhl zurück.  
„Ich wollte es nicht tun.“, informierte Anders den Finnen, dessen eisblaue Augen nun leblos vor sich hin stierten, während er die Waffe wegsteckte und unbemerkt das dunkle, beinahe unbesetzt wirkende Polizeirevier verließ.  
Er hatte noch viel zu tun. Aber, spätestens am Morgen wüsste jeder, dass das Lamm Gottes über Clas Brede Bråthen wachte.


End file.
